


Professor Sam

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Professor AU, Professor Sam, Self Harm, Smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: After moving to a new apartment in time to start her Masters in Latin, Loki ran into her next door neighbour, the ever handsome Sam Winchester.
Heading into her first Latin class her jaw dropped as her professor spoke, looking directly at her, Professor Sam Winchester.





	

The day Loki received her acceptance letter she began looking for her dream apartment - one that was affordable and still near the school. She had decided that unlike most students she was not interested in living in halls or on campus. This small apartment looked perfect to her - it was a one bedroom in a decent neighborhood. Looking over the ad for the place, it looked like it was in amazing condition. Loki went to the viewing and excitedly signed the rental agreement . Brimming with excitement she could not wait for moving day. The day came and her parents parents helped you pack the car before tearfully watching her pull away from the family home, promising to visit in a few weeks. 

It took just under nine hours for Loki to reach her new apartment from her hometown. Parking in front of the building, her eyes scanned the entrance. She took in a deep breath, nervousness and excitement making her heart beat faster. Swallowing, she swung her legs out of the old VW and stood. Opening the trunk Loki began the arduous task of unloading the boxes. Next came the task of carrying each box in. Reaching the penthouse landing the first time she heard the lock turn from the door of the apartment across the hall. In the doorway stood a very tall, very handsome man looking to Loki with his head cocked, his eyes scanning over as she held one of her boxes of clothes. Loki's cheeks flushed a bright pink as she realized that having driven for 9 hours she looked rather disheveled.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I thought you were the pizza guy…” he chuckled his gaze moving to the box. “Are you moving in? Want a hand?” he smiled.

After having to stop for a minute to realize he had asked her a question, blushing softly Loki finally found her voice, “That would be amazing… I’m Loki,” she giggled awkwardly staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes. 

“Sam… Sam Winchester,” he smiled again and took the box off of her before pretending to drop it, laughing, “What have you got in here?!” 

“Erm… my clothes,” Loki smiled and unlocked your apartment. As she opened the door Sam’s body pressed close behind her, the smell of old books and spearmint toothpaste washing over her senses. Loki stepped in and he followed, setting the box down before chuckling.

“I’d be crazy to think that’s the only one right?” he smiled a to-die-for half smile, running a hand through his long, thick hair, looking at Loki as she chuckled and nodded.

“Car’s full .” Loki blushed and he nodded before both neighbours stepped out of the apartment and Loki locked it while Sam locked his. Loki's eyes trailed after Sam as he walked away from her - towards his door - he was wearing a light grey t-shirt and dark grey jogging trousers; it was obvious he had been planning a quiet night in with pizza. “Sorry I’ve ruined your night…”

Sam laughed and shook his head, “How could you ruin it? I got to meet my hot , new neighbor and I’m going to help her move in then offer to share my pizza with her,” he winked then followed her outside to the small car.

True to his word Sam Winchester helped get all of the boxes to your apartment before his pizza even arrived. He then offered to share with Loki and brought the pizza into the small apartment. 

There was a great deal of laughter as Loki and Sam got to know each other, bonding over pizza and a bottle of wine Sam had picked up from his apartment. 

He smiled and leaned forward wiping the side of Loki's lip free from some pizza sauce that had ended up there. Lokie had become so engrossed in the man before her she hadn't realised the time ticking by until her eye caught the small clock on her oven.

“Crap… I have a nine am class tomorrow,” she gasped in shock, seeing the clock reading 3am, “Sorry I kept you up so long!”

Sam chuckled and kissed herr cheek, “Hey it’s not a problem… actually I really liked spending time with you, time flies and all that fun stuff - get some sleep and make sure you make your nine am,” he smiled and left, Loki watched him leave, a goofy smile covering her face as she locked the door before laying on your sofa with a blanket from one of the boxes drifting to sleep - not able to go to her bed since it needed to be built.

The next morning Loki managed to wake up early enough to shower and put on some makeup and even do her hair befor finding a cute dress in one of the boxes and grabbed her small laptop bag from another. She locked the apartment before walking down to the university finding her first class for the day – her Latin class. Choosing a seat near the front Loki pulled out her laptop and a small notebook and pen as the rest of the class filed in – followed by a very happy looking Sam Winchester. Pausing to move up a seat so he could sit with her he smirked and nodded, standing at the front of the class. Sam didn’t seem to plan on moving and she checked the time, the class was about to start and that’s when he spoke.

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to your first Latin lecture of the year… I’m Professor Samuel Winchester but you can call me Sam or Professor Winchester,” he smiled and looked straight at Loki as her jaw dropped open slightly.


End file.
